Payback
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Discovering the new meaning of revenge...


Payback  
  
By: Dekota  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. Thanks to my great Beta Frellbyfate for her suggestions and patience. 4th and finally installment of 'No Shooting Allowed, Workout, Satisfaction' Rate: G-Pure Shippness  
  
Eyes. He could feel eyes staring at him. Someone was in his room. Maybe if he didn't react they would simply go away. What bothered him though was how someone had got into his room without his hearing them. Cautiously he cracked his eyes open, two pairs of eyes, one light blue and the other dark grey, gazed back.  
  
Ian laughed as he pointed at his Uncle D'Argo. "Peek-u-boo!"  
  
Aeryanna grinned and shouted. "Got you, Uncle D'Argo."  
  
He reached out quickly tickling both children on their bellies. Giggling, they climbed into his bed. D'Argo shifted until he was sitting up, then both children launched themselves into his arms. He hugged them close loving them as if they were his own.  
  
The lighting in the corridor was still dim, D'Argo asked, "Why are you two up this early?"  
  
Snuggling closer, Aeryanna replied, "Mommy, has plans for you."  
  
"Really?" Perplexed he frowned down at them. "Aeryanna, what kind of plans?"  
  
Ian played with one of D'Argo's braids, grinning he shouted, "Dada with Auntie Chi."  
  
"I heard Mommy tell Daddy she was going to era.eradica." Aeryanna stumbled over the word.  
  
"Eradicate?" A blank look came over his face.  
  
"Yeah, that's it.Uncle D'Argo, what does it mean?" She enquired.  
  
He looked down at the toddler. "Ian, what do you mean Chi too?"  
  
"Auntie Chi laugh at Mama 'cream," Ian garbled as he chewed on D'Argo's hair.  
  
Aeryanna rolled her eyes. "Babies." She said testily, then looked at D'Argo. "Aunt Chi was outside Mommy's and Daddy's room when they were having a work out. She laughed when Mommy screamed Daddy's name."  
  
D'Argo looked from one child to the other. "Why were you up, Aeryanna?"  
  
The little girl looked toward the door. "You might want to hide, Uncle D'Argo."  
  
"Why?" He asked patiently.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy didn't get any satisfaction last night." She looked up at her Uncle as if he should understand. "You know?"  
  
Shaking his head he looked completely bewildered. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Mommy says males are slow. Aunt Chi just laughed." Aeryanna explained knowingly.  
  
Sighing D'Argo knew one thing for certain, Aeryanna sounded just like her father, confusing. He tried once more.  
  
"Aeryanna, what does your Mommy have planned for me?"  
  
"To shoot you."  
  
"What?" D'Argo stammered out. "Why?"  
  
"She promised me she wouldn't shoot Daddy. But I don't know why she got mad at you."  
  
"Why would she want to shoot your father?"  
  
"Because of the Princess?"  
  
"What Princess?"  
  
"You know, the one in the story you and Daddy told me." Aeryanna scooted down under the covers yarning. "Uncle D'Argo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mommy said that you wouldn't be going to morning meal."  
  
"Why?" he had to ask still not understanding why Aeryn wanted to shoot him over the bedtime story.  
  
"She was planning to come here to shoot you. You know what Uncle D'Argo? Mommy didn't like the story about the Princess and the Scarran." Aeryanna rose up and looked at the doorway again.  
  
"Oh, when did you tell her the story?" He asked calmly, looking toward the door too.  
  
"After I had a bad dream," She said, moved closer again. " Uncle D'Argo, you know Mommy said she wasn't weak or scared of the bad old Scarran. Why did she say a Luxan better be scared of a weak Peacekeeper?"  
  
D'Argo looked over at Ian who sat there wide eye looking at both of them. "When did your Mommy say that?"  
  
Aeryanna reached over taking one of D'Argo's large hands starting to play with it, after a moment she said. "When she took me back to my room the first time."  
  
"How many times did you get up?"  
  
"Two. Uncle D'Argo, do you like to workout under the covers with Aunt Chi?"  
  
Feeling his entire face go hot with embarrassment he was at a loss for words. Where in goddess' name did that come from?  
  
"I asked Mommy, but she said we would talk about it in the morning. It sounded like fun, but Mommy said I was too young. Am I too young?  
  
"I wanna learn." Ian piped in.  
  
Aeryanna frowned at her baby brother. "You're a baby."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not." Ian shouted.  
  
"Aeryanna. Ian, you're both too young. Why don't you ask your parents about this later in the morning?" He tried to redirect the conversation.  
  
"They're too sleepy now. Uncle D'Argo, if the Princess got pregnant because Daddy kissed her, will that mean I'll get a new brother or sister?" She looked up at him attentively.  
  
"Why? What?" D'Argo stuttered.  
  
"I heard Daddy kissing Mommy.you know.will Daddy get Mommy pregnant because they like to kiss a lot."  
  
"Ah." He wasn't having this conversation. He squirmed as he looked toward the door wishing Aeryn would hurry along to shoot him.  
  
"I think you should ask your parents," he hedged.  
  
"Noisy!" Ian giggled.  
  
Startled D'Argo looked over at him. "What?"  
  
"Mama and Dada make noisy," Ian giggled again.  
  
"What?" D'Argo stammered out again.  
  
"Ian, you promised," Aeryanna protested.  
  
"Promised what?" D'Argo started shaking his head wishing he hadn't asked.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy were making the same noises doing their workout. Why do they shout? Are they having a talk like you and Daddy?" Aeryanna asked.  
  
"Ahh.I think you need to ask your parents. Aeryanna, what time your Mommy say she was coming?" Frantic he looked back toward the doorway. He hoped Aeryn would come soon and put him out of his misery.  
  
Aeryanna continue to play with his hand, she gave a dramatic sigh. "Mommy wouldn't say when I asked."  
  
Aeryanna looked back at him inquiringly, she asked again. "Uncle D'Argo.will Daddy make Mommy pregnant if they kiss a lot?"  
  
"Ahh.kissing won't get Aer.your Mommy pregnant exactly," he hedged.  
  
Aeryanna looked up at him suspiciously. "Are ya sure? You said that Daddy got the Princess pregnant by kissin' her."  
  
D'Argo cleared his throat. "It started with a kiss but."  
  
"Don't you know how Daddies make Mommies pregnant, Uncle D'Argo?" She asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I think it's time for you to go back to your rooms and get ready for morning meal. Maybe your parents.maybe they're looking for you now." D'Argo tried to get out of bed when Ian threw himself at him again.  
  
"Carry." He announced.  
  
More then willing to get the kids back to their parents he was happy to do so. Aeryanna stood up on the bed holding her arms up not wanting to be left out. Picking them up he started to take them back to their rooms.  
  
"Uncle D'Argo, are you scared that Mommy might shoot you?" Aeryanna whispered.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
The little girl pointed down the corridor where Aeryn stood fully dressed with her pulse pistol strapped to her leg. She wore a satisfied smirk on her face. He could hear John's uproarious laughter coming from their quarters.  
  
"Payback," was all Aeryn said.  
  
Finis  
  
. 


End file.
